


Turf War

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [203]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, Domino’s, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Pizza Vs Burgers, Street Gang, Turf War, Violence, battles, sugoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The Pizzas and the Burgers are at it again! Who will triumph this time?





	Turf War

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I still produce these?

Cruisin’ thru the streets on pizza delivery bikes were the most badass motherdoughs ever to enter the stratosphere! That’s right, the OP MLG MINIPIZZA STREET GANG were back in business with a fresh turf war against the burgers on bikes!

“Ron, we need ta’ shoot those burgers where it ‘urts!” Marge yelled at her husband/comrade, Ron. Ron rolled his eyes and picked at one of the pepperonis on his chest. 

“Shaddap, Rita.” He whined, using her middle name. She smacked him in the back of his head with a rolling pin.

“BOTH OF YOU SHADAPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!” Pinap aggressively screeched from his bike. He hated that married couple _so_ much!

“Guys, stop. We have to stay calm if we wanna make it through this!” Veggie added. She flipped her healthy hair behind her shoulders and cocked her rifle. It was time to take on the burgers.

There they were. Facing them, gritted teeth and guns at the ready, were the burgers. They revved their engines. Once, twice, and the battle had begun.

It was madness. Chaos. Carnage. Bullets flew across the road, telephone lines snapped and trees exploded into sound and fire then ceased to exist. The minipizzas fought hard, but the burgers were stronger. Eventually, they found themselves cornered and outnumbered.

THEN all of a sudden a horn sounded from high above them in the great land of Dahm-ee-knows, followed by the roar of an excellent engine. All of a sudden, an enormous pizza rolled into view and completely flattened the burgers.

“The Greatness from Dahm Ee Knows...” Marge breathed. The Greatness nodded to them, then disappeared from sight in a flash of blinding light.

And so the OP MLG MINIPIZZA STREET GANG ruled the streets once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.
> 
> Prompt- A street gang of violent minipizzas.
> 
> Original Number- 357


End file.
